Broken hearts
by fantasma92
Summary: Toda la época de los Merodeadores, con todo lo que les sucedió...


1º parte: Broken Souls.

La estación de King Cross aquel día estaba especialmente concurrida. Había bastante niños con sus padres, que empujaban grandes carritos llenos de baúles, y en algunos de ellos se podían apreciar animales curiosos, como podían ser lechuzas o sapos. Quizás, pensaba la gente, se trataba de un viaje de curso de algún colegio.

La mañana se había presentado especialmente buena, con el sol luciendo y acentuando un poco el calor de septiembre. No había ninguna posibilidad de lluvia y aunque así fuera, nada parecía ser capaz de romper la ilusión de todos aquellos chicos.

Lily Evans acababa de cruzar al Andén 9 y ¾ y observaba fascinada la enorme locomotora roja, el gran cartel en el que anunciaba la hora de partida e incluso a las demás personas que allí estaban.

Sus padres parecían tan fascinados como ella, pero su hermana miraba alrededor con una mezcla de curiosidad y desprecio hacia aquellos seres humanos que consideraba tan distintos de ella misma. Pero aunque lo negase un millón de veces, Lily sabía que su hermana Petunia deseaba ir a Hogwarts como ella.

Hacía un par de días que ella y su mejor amigo habían entrado en la habitación de Petunia y habían descubierto una carta en la que el profesor Dumbledore, director de la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, le había explicado a la chica en una carta que le era imposible admitirla en el colegio, siempre claro, con toda la amabilidad posible.

Lily se acercó a su hermana y le dijo:

Tuney, lo siento.

¿Qué sientes el que?- dijo Petunia de malas maneras.

Sé que tú deseas ir también a Hogwarts. Si quieres podría intentar hablar con el director y que te permitiese entrar…

¡Yo no quiero entrar en ese colegio!- aseguró ella entre dientes.- Es solo para bichos raros como vosotros.

- Tu no pensaste eso cuando le pediste al directos que te admitiera.- rebatió Lily con saña.

¡Yo no le suplique nada! ¡Tú y tu amiguito os colasteis en mi habitación! ¡Metomentodo! ¡Monstruo!- contradijo Petunia en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente clara como para que Lily la escuchase.

Acto seguido corrió hacia sus padres, y miro con una expresión cercana al odio a su hermana, mientras que esta se despedía de sus padres con expresión triste y subía al tren.

Giovanna Bosso había escuchado mil y una historias sobre Hogwarts. Sobre sus grandes torres que llegaban hasta el cielo. Sobre sus cuadros, que hablaban con las personas que se acercaban a ellos. Sobre sus fantasmas, algunos afables y otros no tanto. Sobre sus profesores, la mayoría cosas malas de ellos.

De todas aquellas cosas, claro esta, ella no creía ni la mitad.

Sus hermanos mayores, que iban al séptimo curso en Hogwarts siempre le hablaban de todo eso, pero Giovanna no era ya ninguna niña, y todo eso, por mi mágica que fuera su vida, le sonaba a patraña.

Su padre, que era muggle, llevaba casi toda su vida dedicada a sus tres hijos, y que su hija pequeña también fuese a irse a Hogwarts le alegraba y le entristecía en igual medida. Pero todos los hijos debían dejar el nido tarde o temprano.

Ya verás, Gio. Cuando veas el Gran Comedor y mires arriba vas a quedarte boquiabierta.- aseguraba Jonah, uno de sus hermanos.

Eso por que todavía no ha visto lo que hacen las escaleras.- añadió Seth.

Giovanna se refugió en un brazo de su padre, que miraba como sus dos hijos mayores comentaban todo lo que su hermana se encontraría allí. Eran, definitivamente, buenos hermanos, y él no debía preocuparse por lo que a Giovanna le pudiera ocurrir, porque ellos la cuidarían.

No te preocupes cielo. Ya sabes que tus hermanos dicen muchas cosas de Hogwarts.- tranquilizo Ismael a su hija.

No me creo nada de lo que dicen.- dijo ella en voz confidente.

Yo nunca lo he visto, pero seguro que te encanta el castillo. Solo tienes que ser amable con la gente y harás muchos amigos.

Yo prefiero que sean amigas.- dijo Seth a su padre.- Ya se sabe que nuestra hermanita es muy mona para los chicos.

Giovanna fulminó a Seth con la mirada. ¡Todavía se acordaba de aquel chico en aquella feria! Era increíble.

Las cuatro personas se pararon y los dos chicos ayudaron a su padre con los baúles. Giovanna miró a su alrededor, intentando ver alguna cara conocida, pero no reconoció a nadie.

Bueno, ya está.- dijo la voz de su padre.

Se dedicó a abrazar un instante a sus hijos mayores, y a decirles palabras cariñosas en su idioma natal, y ellos a asegurarle que ya no eran unos niños, pero que querían que les enviase caramelos al colegio.

Tras unas risas, los dos chicos subieron al tren e Ismael se giró hacia su hija, que se iba poniendo nerviosa por momentos.

No te preocupes.- dijo él a la pequeña en italiano.- Lo que tenga que ser será.

La niña asintió, viéndose incapaz de decir algo coherente y abrazó unos minutos a su padre.

Alice Underwood debía de ser de los únicos allí presentes que nunca habían visto antes el imponente tren del Andén 9 y ¾. Sus dos padres la acompañaban y ella hizo todo lo posible por no ponerse nerviosa.

Se acercaron a unos amigos de su familia. La chica reconoció allí a los Malfoy, de quienes sabía tenían algunos negocios con su padre, y los Black, que eran allegados de su madre.

Entre tanta familia de sangre limpia, costaba creer que los padres de Alice no se hubiesen casado por compromiso, sino por que ellos querían (aunque sus abuelos hubiesen tirado de algunos hilos).

Lucius Malfoy se acercó a ella al verla y le preguntó:

¿Nerviosa?

No.- se rebeló Alice.- De ninguna manera.

Me parece bien.- comentó Lucius.- No se si quedaría bien que te echases a llorar en el Andén…

No voy a llorar.- repuso Alice con el ceño fruncido.

Lucius le dedicó una media sonrisa y se alejó para saludar a las tres chicas de los Black. Ninguna de ellas caía especialmente bien a Alice, por lo que se mantuvo en el sitio sin apenas moverse.

También vio a Sirius y Regulus, que eran los herederos legítimos de la fortuna Black, pero ninguno hablaba con el otro. Sirius si hablaba, pero con una chica rubia que reía con él.

Cualquiera hubiese podido pensar que era su novia, pero Alice sabía que eran primos y nada más. La chica miró a Alice, pero esta desvió su mirada hacia el tren.

Sus padres se giraron hacia su hija y la abrazaron antes de que ella pudiera escabullirse como solía hacer cuando preveía abrazos. Su madre le aseguró que Hogwarts le gustaría, que era un buen sitio. Su padre le dijo que si no se encontraba a gusto allí, que irían a buscarla y la llevarían a casa. Pero Alice se contuvo de decirle que no pensaba hacer eso, que ya la conocía todo el mundo sin necesidad de montar un espectáculo.

Subió al tren detrás de una chica pelirroja y cuando se detuvo para mirar por última vez a sus padres, Lucius dijo algo que la dejo ligeramente preocupada:

¿Crees que se enfadaran tus padres si no vas a Slytherin?

Wilhelmina si había reconocido a la chica rubia que la había mirado cuando hablaba con su primo Sirius. Sabía que ella era Alice Underwood, una chica sangre limpia, heredera de todo un imperio y a la que jamás había oído decir ni una palabra.

Mientras Will abrazaba a su madre con todas sus fuerzas, vio como los padres de Sirius ni siquiera hacían un esfuerzo por acercarse a su hijo mayor. Lo que si vio fue como le dijeron algo de muy malas formas, y que Sirius se giró para entrar en el tren.

Meggie, la madre de Will seguía besuqueando a su hija, diciéndole que la echaría mucho de menos y que por lo que más quisiese que la escribiera todos los días.

Y recuerda. A mi no me importa las notas que saques, quiero que te lo pases bien y hagas muchos amigos.- le dijo la mujer a su hija mirándola con un profundo cariño.

Creo que como madre no deberías decir eso.- dijo Will riendo.

Meggie sonrió como solo ella sabía hacerlo y vio a su hija alejarse hacia el tren. Cuando vio ella y Sirius estaban dentro de un vagón ya, alzó la mano para despedir a ambos.

Vanessa Revedoune miró la locomotora roja que despedía cantidades de humo a mares. Sus dos hermanas ya no iban a Hogwarts, por lo que estaría un poco sola en el colegio.

A su hermana Vivien, lógicamente no la echaría de menos, pero a Victoria si que lo haría. Y a su padre también, pero no a su madre. Desde que Vanessa recordaba, su casa había estado separada por una línea imperceptible, que nadie vería a simple vista, pero que separaba a los miembros de la familia de forma natural para ellos.

Su madre era el estereotipo de ama de casa perfecta, que esperaba a su marido con la cena en la mesa, insistía en que sus hijas debían cumplir un mínimo de perfección y mil y una cosas que como perfecta esposa debía cumplir con su familia para que fuese la perfecta familia. Pero la vida no siempre es lo que se espera, y resulta que se casó con Steven, un hombre que nunca le mintió respecto a su condición de mago, que no la obligaba a tener toda la casa perfecta( siendo él mismo tan descuidado como sus hijas) pero que se negó rotundamente a que su esposa obligase a sus hijas a hacer cosas que no querían y a las que ellas se oponían con todas sus fuerzas. Tampoco entendía la obligación que tenían sus hijas de llevar vestidos que no les gustaban nada y cintas en el pelo que las hacían parecer muñequitas de porcelana.

La única que no rechistaba por ello era Vivien, que veía en la rendición ante su madre la posibilidad de hacer realidad todos sus caprichos. Steven no dijo nada, pero veía que sus otras dos hijas no querían ser tan perfectas como su madre, y que intentaban contradecir sus mandatos.

La única que veía fuerzas para hacerlo era Vanessa, que quizá por el hecho de ser la última hija nacida, vino pisando fuerte. Victoria se vio encantada por ello, ya que le aseguraba a ella el no tener que pelear con su madre.

Por eso, a la hora de las despedidas, Vanessa solo contaba con las palabras cariñosas de su padre y su hermana, con la dura advertencia de que no quería nada raro en Hogwarts de su madre y de la risita gorjeante de su "querida" Vivien.

Tras su racionamiento de tan dispares palabras, se aventuró al amparo del tren que la llevaría al colegio.

Lily estaba dentro de uno de los compartimentos con la cara pegada al cristal. Lamentaba profundamente haber discutido con su hermana justo antes de marcharse, pero ella tampoco había sido justa con ella.

En el mismo compartimento y para su desgracia había dos chicos parloteando con otra chica. A su lado había otras tres chicas, pero ninguna de ellas hablaba entre sí y tampoco con el resto de personas del compartimento. Vio a Severus a través de la ventana de la puerta del compartimento, pero le ignoró y siguió en la misma postura. Él abrió la puerta y se sentó enfrente de ella pero Lily le dijo con disgusto que no quería hablar con él, que su hermana la odiaba por su culpa.

Pero ¿Qué más da?-preguntó él. Y añadió con euforia.- Nos vamos. ¡Lo hemos conseguido!

Aquella afirmación hizo que a Lily se le iluminase la cara por una sonrisa.

Ojala te pongan en Slytherin.- comentó Severus.

Uno de los chicos que estaban hablando y se giró hacia ellos y preguntó en voz muy alta que quien quería que le pusiesen en Slytherin. El otro chico solo pudo mascullar que toda su familia había pertenecido a Slytherin, pero que a lo mejor rompía la tradición.

¿Adonde irás si te dejan elegir?- preguntó el mismo chico al que había hablado con anterioridad.

A Gryffindor "donde habitan los valientes". Como mi padre.

Snape hizo un ruido despectivo y todo el compartimento pareció revolucionarse. El resto de las chicas que allí estaban parecieron incomodarse por lo que parecía el principio de una pelea. Todas excepto la chica rubia de pelo largo que siguió con su vista fija en sus zapatos.

¿Te ocurre algo?-preguntó el chico a Severus.

Noo.- contestó él.- Si prefieres lucir músculos a cerebro…

¿Y donde irás tu, que no tienes ninguna de las dos cosas?-preguntó el otro chico.

Lily se enderezó, al igual que las otras, que se habían quedado todas calladas. Lily le dijo a Severus que buscarían otro compartimento y salieron de allí, seguidos por la chica pelirroja, que parecía abrumada por meterse en medio de una pelea.

Alice no mostraba ninguna clase de emoción por lo que acababa de pasar allí pero se giró hacia su otra acompañante y le dijo:

Vámonos.

Esta parecía dispuesta a irse de allí pero antes de salir siguiendo a Alice, se giró hacia los chicos y les dijo tranquilamente:

A mi parecer lo que acabaís de hacer es una estupidez. No deberíais meteros con la gente que expresa sus opiniones y menos burlaros de el. Pero es solo mi humilde opinión.

Los dos chicos se quedaron boquiabiertos por la extraña sinceridad de la chica. Iba a ser algo que no olvidarían hasta mucho tiempo después.

Perdonad. ¿Puedo sentarme con vosotros?

Lily y Severus reconocieron a la chica pelirroja del otro compartimento y supusieron que los había seguido, buscando un poco de paz.

Si, claro. Sientate.- dijo Lily ofreciéndole un asiento enfrente de ella.

No quería quedarme en el otro vagón con esos dos. No parecían muy buenas personas ¿no?

No mucho.- admitió Lily.-Yo soy Lily y él es Severus.

Yo soy Gio. Un placer.

Antes de que pudieran decir nada más entraron en el vagón otras dos chicas que Lily había visto en el otro compartimento y sin siquiera preguntar se sentaron al lado de Gio.

Tendriamos que haber preguntado antes de sentarnos, Alice.- dijo una de ellas.

¿No os importa, no?- preguntó la susodicha.

No claro. Estabamos presentándonos.- dijo Lily.

Aunque por la cara de Severus estaba claro que a él si le importaba.

Yo soy Vanessa, encantada. Ella es Alice.

Yo soy Lily, él Severus y ella me ha dicho que se llama Gio.

Nada más conocerse, Alice rompió el hielo con un comentario un tanto extraño para empezar:

Ese par de antes eran unos imbéciles.- aseguró la chica.

Bueno, hay de todo en la vida.- justificó Gio.

¿Y la otra chica que estaba allí no ha venido con vosotras?- preguntó Lily.

No.- respondió Vanessa.

Ella conoce a los otros dos.- explicó Alice.- Es prima de uno de ellos.

Eso explica mucho.- respondió Lily con un suspiro.

Severus cada vez parecía mucho más molesto por el grupo de chicas que se habían puesto a hablar con su amiga, y que no le dejaban a solas con ella. Un rato más tarde ya hablaban animadamente de sus gustos, e incluso de sus familias.

Mis padres son muggles.- explicó Lily.- A mi no me llego ninguna lechuza con una carta.

En mi casa todos somos magos excepto mi padre. La bruja era mi madre.- dijo Gio.

¿Y…ella donde está?- preguntó Lily.

Cuando yo nací, mi padre dice que se marchó.- explicó ella indifente.

Mi padre si que es mago. La muggle es mi madre.- contó Vanessa.

¿Y tu, Alice?-preguntó Gio.

Mis dos padres son magos.- simplificó ella, encogiendo los hombros.

Y no dijo nada más. Las otras 3 chicas y el otro chico se quedaron sin saber que más preguntarle, porque no parecía querer decir nada más. Pasaron todo el día hablando entre ellas. Alice hacia de vez en cuando comentarios, pero el que peor parecía que lo pasaba era Snape, que no dijo ni una palabra. Cuando paso el carrito con las más variadas golosinas, a Vanessa se le iluminó el rostro. Pronto pudieron comprobar los demás que por mucho que la niña comiese nunca parecía tener suficiente en el estómago.

Lily jamás chucherías tan variadas y extrañas: desde unas grageas de todos los sabores a ranas de chocolate, pasteles de caldero e incluso unas varitas de regaliz. La comida corrió a cuenta de Alice, que se negó a que las demás le diesen ni un knut por ello.

Mis padres han insistido en que me lleve dinero, así que tendré que usarlo.- argumentó ella.

Ya había anochecido cuando el silencio del comer lo rompió un prefecto del colegio, que abrió la puerta y les dijo que tenían que ir poniéndose las túnicas. Severus parecía pensar que serían Gio, Vanessa y Alice las que se marcharían, pero la última le hizo disuadirse de esa idea diciendo:

Tú ya estás vestido. ¿Es que acaso quieres ver como nos cambiamos nosotras?

Y él salió de allí, bastante enfadado con la chica.

-Menudo genio tiene tu amigo, Lily.- le dijo Alice a la chica.

Las otras solo pudieron pensar que ella si que tenía mucho más genio que todos ellos juntos.

El tren iba aminorando la marcha, hasta que se detuvo finalmente. Los alumnos se apretujaban para salir al andén. La noche, como había sido el día, estaba bastante tranquila, y los alumnos veían una lámpara moviéndose y una voz que llamaba a los alumnos de primer año.

Las chicas se miraron entre ellas y avanzaron hacia la persona que les llamaba, y Lily se asustó considerablemente: era un ser altísimo, pero que tenía cara bonachona.

Los alumnos de primer año fueron conducidos por un estrecho sendero y nadie decía nada. Tras un rato andando fueron a dar con un gran lago y, a lo lejos, un gran castillo con enormes torres.

Hagrid (que así se llamaba el hombre que les había conducido allí) les avisó que por bote no podían ir más de cuatro personas. Cuando todos los alumnos estuvieron subidos los botes empezaron a moverse lentamente y fueron avanzando por el agua. Llegaron a una especie de muelle subterráneo y allí descendieron de los botes. Cuando llegaron a la puerta del castillo, Hagrid llamó y esta se abrió de inmediato. Allí había una mujer de aspecto severo que les dio la bienvenida a Hogwarts.

El banquete se celebrara dentro de poco, pero antes seréis seleccionados para vuestras casas. Es muy importante que recordéis que mientras estéis en el colegio, vuestra casa será como vuestra familia. Hay cuatro casas, a saber: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Vuestros triunfos supondrán puntos para vuestra casa, y las infracciones se los restaran. Al finalizar el año, la casa con más puntos recibe la copa de la casa.

"Os sugiero que os arregléis para cuando yo vuelva de haber puesto todo a punto. Esperad tranquilos."

Salió de allí y empezó a reinar el nerviosismo. Todos los alumnos empezaron a desvariar sobre la dificilísima prueba a la que serían sometidos para poder entrar en una casa. Lily y Severus se miraron, pero los dos estaban lo bastante nerviosos como para no decir nada. Vanessa miro a ambos y les dijo en voz baja:

No os preocupéis. No nos ponen a prueba ni nada, solamente….

La profesora McGonagall (la mujer de antes) volvió antes de que Vanessa pudiese acabar la frase y les pidió que la siguieran. Todos avanzaron muertos de miedo por el vestíbulo y entraron en el Gran Comedor.

Estaba iluminado por miles de velas que flotaban, y había cuatro mesas con cubiertos de oro. En la tarima estaba una gran mesa con los profesores. Allí, McGonagall les hizo ponerse en una fila. Puso un taburete de cuatro patas frente a los de primer año y un puntiagudo sombrero de mago. Los alumnos vieron con sorpresa como el viejo sombrero empezaba a cantar una canción sobre las casas de la escuela.

Cuando terminó, todos los presentes aplaudieron. Los de primer año dieron un suspiro de alegría y alivio. Solo debían probarse el sombrero. La profesora McGonagall les aviso que cuando ella los llamase debían avanzar y ponerse el sombrero.

El primer alumno en ser llamado para Gryffindor no fuese costos de ser reconocido para las chicas: era el del tren, que se había metido con Severus. Le reconocieron con el nombre de Sirius Black.

La siguiente fue Gio, que parecía un tanto molesta con su nombre completo, y a la que el sombrero no tardó mucho n enviarla a Gyffindor. Sirius le hizo un hueco en el asiento de la mesa de su casa, pero cuando le reconoció Gio se sentó en el banco del otro lado, mientras sus dos hermanos continuaban aplaudiendo y vitoreando, haciendo que ella se sonrojase.

No tardó en unirse a su lado Lily, que fue seleccionada para Gryffindor, para pesar de Severus y para alegría de Gio.

Se les unieron tres chicos que respondían a los nombres de Remus Lupin, que parecía extremadamente pálido, un chico bastante guapo llamado Richard Montgomery y uno bajito que se llamaba Peter Pettigrew.

El otro chico que estaba en el tren fue elegido, para su alegría, para Gryffindor, y se enteraron de que se llamaba James Potter.

Vanessa corrió alegremente al lado de las otras dos chicas cuando oyó que el sombrero gritaba "¡Gryffindor!".

Reconocieron a la chica que habían visto en el tren como Wilhelmina Scarlett y que fue directa a Gryffindor.

Para decepción de Lily, Severus fue elegido para Slytherin, y se dirigió a la mesa del lado opuesto del salón.

La última de las chicas, Alice, avanzó hacia el taburete, ya muerta de miedo ante la espera. Cuando se sentó, todos tuvieron que esperar unos cuantos minutos, antes de que el sombrero proclamara que la casa que se le asignaba era la de Gryffindor. Los de su mesa aplaudieron mientras ella se acercaba, pero no pudo evitar mirar hacia la mesa de Slytherin.

Tras la ceremonia, la profesora McGonagall se llevó el sombrero y el director, Albus Dumbledore se puso en pie para darles la bienvenida a Hogwarts a todos los alumnos. Tras volverse a sentar, todos observaron con impresión que los platos de oro se habían llenado de toda clase de comida.

Cuando hubieron terminado la comida, los platos desaparecieron, y dejaron lugar a los postres, que no tardaron en aparecer en los estómagos de los chicos.

Tras terminar con todo el profesor Dumbledore se puso de nuevo en pie:

Solo unas palabras. Los de primer año debéis saber que los bosques del castillo están prohibidos. El celador me ha pedido que os recuerde que no podeís hacer magia en los recreos ni pasillos. Este año, se ha introducido el sauce Boxeador en la escuela. Os recomiendo que no os acerquéis demasiado a él, si no quereis sufrir una dura paliza por un árbol.

"Este año, tengo el placer de presentaros a la señorita Moore, que se ha ofrecido a impartir la clase de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras. Espero que como yo, le deseéis una feliz estancia en el castillo. Por último, las pruebas de quidditch son la segunda semana de curso y los interesados deben ponerse en contacto con la profesora. Y ahora, es hora de irse todos a la cama."

Todos salieron en desbandada y los de 1º año siguieron a los prefectos de sus respectivas casas. Los de Gryffindor pasaron a lo largo de varios retratos que les miraban y hablaban entre ellos, por puertas oscuras, pasillos interminables y escaleras que se movían.

Al final de uno de los pasillos colgaba un retrato de una mujer que les pidió la contraseña para poder pasar. Cuando el prefecto se la dijo, se balanceó y dejó ver un agujero en la pared por los que pasaron. Una vez indicaron donde estaba cada cosa, cada uno se fue a su habitación.

Alice, Lily, Vanessa y Gio miraban con un tanto de desconfianza a la quinta chica que ocupaba su habitación. Sabían que ella no había hecho ningún esfuerzo por defenderlas en el tren de los otros dos chicos y parecía muy tranquila de estar allí mientras se ponía su pijama.

Una de las veces que la miraban se giró hacia las otras, que intentaron desviar la mirada antes de que las vieran. Will sonrió y se apresuro a decirles:

Ya he comido mucho, no os preocupéis.- dijo con desparpajo.- Yo soy Will, ¿y vosotras?

En otro entorno (lejos de aquellos dos individuos) Will parecía bastante amable. Una vez se hubieron presentado, se repartieron las camas: Lily dormiría en una de las cercanas a la ventana. A su derecha Gio y al lado de ella Alice. Will saltó sobre la cama que estaba al otro lado de la ventana y Vanessa tuvo que conformarse con la cama más cercana a la puerta del baño.

Una vez acomodadas en sus camas, empezaron a charlar, aunque les pesasen los párpados.

¿No es casualidad que estemos todas en la misma casa?- preguntó Vanessa.

Un poco. ¡Quien nos lo iba a decir!-dijo Gio con una risa.

Will respondió a sus preguntas sin dejarse ni un detalle de su vida. Descubrieron que la madre de Will si era bruja, pero que su padre no.

¿Cómo es eso?-preguntó Alice.- pensaba que toda tu familia eran magos.

Así tendría que ser. Pero mi madre se enamoró de mi padre y se casaron.

¿Y su familia les dejó?-preguntó Vanessa.

Oh, si. Lo hicieron encantados.- respondió Will con una taimada sonrisa.

¿Cómo?-inquirió Lily, confusa.

Significa que mi padre tiene mucho dinero. Muchisimo. Así que no les costó tanto dejar que se casaran.- les dijo ella.

¿Y ese otro chico, el del tren, es familiar tuyo?- preguntó Gio.

Si, somos primos. Sirius es mi primo favorito.-aseguró Will.

¿Y eso?-preguntó Lily escéptica.

Si conocieras a los demás te darías cuenta de por que lo digo. La única que se salva un poco es mi prima Andrómeda.

Vaya nombre.- dijo Vanessa con una sonrisa.

No puede quejarse, los hay peores.- aseguró Gio.- En cuanto el inconsciente de tu padre te llama Giovanna te das cuenta de ello.

Las demás rieron por su comentario, y poco a poco, se iban quedando una a una dormidas. Ninguna pudo aguantar pasada la medianoche. Al día siguiente les esperaban cosas demasiado nuevas para ellas.


End file.
